In computer networks data signals are generated in a workstation, transmitted over a media such as twisted wire, coaxial cable or fiber optic cable. The data then usually passes through many intermediate stations such as repeaters, switches and routers. The data signal needs to be placed in the proper form to travel over the particular media, and after the data signal has finished traveling through the media, it must be converted into the form that the receiving apparatus can use. With the desire for higher data rates, and the corresponding limitations of the media, the data signal needs to be placed in a very special form to travel over the media at high data rates, especially over long distances. Correspondingly the data signal needs to be received from the media in a special manner, and converted into the form used by the receiving apparatus. A transceiver is used to place the data signal in the proper form for transmission through the media, and for properly receiving the data signal from the media and converting it into the proper form for the apparatus.
As data rates become higher and higher, and must be transmitted over longer and longer distances, transceivers have become more complex and more specialized for the specific type of media.
Intermediate stations in a computer network must often have to be able to connect to different types of media, and each type of media requires its own type of transceiver. An intermediate station only capable of connecting to one type of media is often very limiting and impractical. Also intermediate stations which have separate connections for the different types of media can be very uneconomical since significant capacity needs to be provided for each type of media, even though very few if any of a particular media might be used.
A transceiver style and corresponding carrier are known from the company AMP located at Harrisburg, Pa., U.S.A., where the carrier can be mounted to the circuit board of the intermediate station, and transceivers can be easily mounted on the carrier through an opening in a front panel of the intermediate station. This carrier is known as model number 787663. Transceivers can then be switched in and out to accommodate the media being used. Such transceivers are available from IBM model # SOC-1063/1250 Rochester, Minn., VIXEL CORP., 325 Interlocken Parkway, Broomfield, Colo. 80021 and Fujikura America, Incorp., 3001 Oakmead Village Drive, Santa Clara, Calif. 95051.
As data rates increase the data signals begin to act like radio waves and produce unwanted electrical magnetic waves. This is especially true in the transceivers, where the processing of the data signal includes many characteristics which radiate electromagnetic waves as the data rates become higher. Also as computer networks increase in size, many more transceivers are included in intermediate stations and it is desirable to place them in as small an area as possible. This leads to electromagnetic waves from one transceiver interfering with the operation of adjacent transceivers. This electromagnetic interference limits the data rate of the signals, and how close the transceivers can be positioned next to each other.